


Fate not in Our Stars

by peoriapeoria



Series: Seven Days [1]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: AU, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-12-25
Updated: 2012-12-25
Packaged: 2017-11-22 08:56:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/608053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peoriapeoria/pseuds/peoriapeoria
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It doesn't take seventy years.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fate not in Our Stars

"Wha-t?!" Steve Rogers sat up. He'd been flying a plane, crashing a plane, he'd been saving the Eastern Seaboard from Red Skull, that cube had dissolved him, slower than a Hydra weapon but with the same blue light. He looked around. Peggy!

"You need to lie down and let me get readings." Howard was pushing on Steve's chest; if Steve kept moving he'd at least dislocate the elbow. "Besides, I get those results, you can still make your date. Relocated."

Steve dropped back down. "Peggy."

"Is being pampered in the spa." Howard was taking down notes and Steve held still.

"How?"

"You take instruction when you agree. Keep that in mind with Peggy. After that it was just searching the area until your transponder lit up the tracking unit."

"Transponder?"

"Peggy put on you before you caught your flight."

During the kiss. He opened his eyes when Howard laughed.

"You are clueless." Steve heard Howard continue to mutter, half figures and half exasperated aspersions. Steve started to blush. "Good. Hearing and circulation check out. You've enough time to eat, shower and get dressed. In that order. You did a good job. I've a plane to reverse engineer."

While he ate, Steve realized he was at a hotel on Iceland. He felt a bit guilty when he looked at the empty plates. The hot water he didn't even have words for. Soap and shampoo. His kitbag and his uniform. Howard was a cocky bastard, but they were on the same side.

He made his way downstairs, he'd learned there was a logic to hotels. The head waiter escorted him to a table without him having to say anything. Wow. He manage not to gawp, but that was Brooklyn pride bred into the bone. He instead took everything in like he was just assessing the exits. He could draw it. He'd get a better look later.

He stood. Peggy was a goddess. Just as he realized he should be pulling out her chair he spotted the waiter preparing to do the honors. He sat as her eyes started looking up at him. Steve figured that these people weren't all waiters; another came to the table, this one with flowers, and a note for him. Peggy smiled and pinned them to her breast.

"See something you like, soldier?"

Steve looked her in the eyes.

"Hand." He put his hand on the table.

Peggy smirked as she covered his knuckles. "Let me teach you how to dance." Steve let her take him to the floor, slipping himself into place so it looked like he was escorting her. It turned out that basic ballroom wasn't all that hard. He wasn't any Fred Astaire, but he was serviceable. She was a good teacher. Motorcycles, dancing. He wanted another kiss. He took a chance.

It was a sweeter one than in the car. He would paint that eventually, though he supposed he'd have to put the plane outside of the frame.

"You don't get dames." Peggy kissed him again, harder, hotter.

"I don't need to, just you." It wasn't anything other than the truth. Maybe that was the thing about the right partner, the truth was enough. Steve asked, once they sat back down, about Peggy.

"You know about me before. Before. What about you, when you aren't fighting a war?"

She told him. No wonder she had reacted to his alleys the way she had. He was one of Sherlock Holmes' Irregulars compared to her.

Peggy stepped on his foot under the table. "You're a hero. Not just just now, not just since, not even with the grenade." She smiled. "That flagpole. I really liked your solution there."

"I wasn't going to get much further on foot." It had been all he could do not to fall over and puke.

"How many times did you lead bullies to fight you under old women's windows?"

Peggy smiled as his eyes went wide. "I saw that lace curtain. And I recognized those cleaned stoops."

"Nearly backfired once, I forgot old Oscar had been a cop. His widow was half-blind, but still a crack shot. "Stevie, that you, Stevie? Get up here, I've coffee. You can take my letter down, such a nice hand you have." He shrugged. "She could hear it was only the one set of running footsteps. I might have been wheezing a little."

Peggy touched his cheek, turning him back to her. "Our coppers aren't armed."

Steve looked at her. He'd thought that was just in the past. "How?"

"We also didn't have gangsters with tommy guns. You fight the war you have, or lose. Steve, you called those boys out knowing they were bigger, because you were so sure it was right and no one else was taking a stand. You evened things out with your wits. 

That's nothing to be ashamed of. You're nothing to be ashamed of, and that would be no less true before than now. Though I'd be lying if I said the new packaging wasn't pretty."

"My chest." Steve blushed, he hadn't meant to say it, he'd been embarrassed when he saw her and the nurse, his shirt off looking like a shop chicken. If she'd touched him, if that bomb hadn't gone off...

"Is impressive, and so is your heart. You're crazy and you make your own luck. Tomorrow there is going to be debriefing. There's still a war to win."

"Oh." He hadn't meant to say it, but he was surprised. She was smiling at him. He set to finishing his meal. He knew this was what Howard's note meant, to "Do something I would." He heard her knife and fork also making quick work of her plate, the clink of her glass lifted and sat down.

"The bill is already paid." Right, Peggy could read him. "Actually," she waved over the waiter, and ordered two desserts be sent to her room. "You don't mind, I can't decide." This time he knew there was a game being played. Smiling seemed a safe move.

He got into her room after the desserts and before Peggy. He hadn't taken them out of his kit bag. Last time he'd used one it was to keep matches dry while he dove into a lake. He was having a different war, he supposed. He should sit.

Peggy clicked the door shut, before he decided where to perch. He turned. Better to tell her now.

"Drawer."

He opened it and saw the tobacco tin, questioning and then answering himself. Lots of fellows used them for the purpose once empty. He shut the drawer.

"I like your chest, will you hold it against me?"

He almost sputtered no, until he caught on. He pulled her close, then stopped. Unpinned the spray of blooms, tossed them to the chair and pulled her tight against him. Right.

She wiggled. "Oh." He nuzzled her ear. So much, there was so much... "May I see you?"

"Ladies first." She started on his buttons and he tried to help, only to have his wrists captured and his hands placed onto each cheek of her ass. "Took long enough to find you."

"I needed the rest." He didn't remember much past her telling him to aim for something, not to just drop Schmidt's plane into the water. "Did you know?" She seemed to know more about Dr. Erskine's Serum than anyone.

"I hoped. Steve."

He looked down wondering how he'd disappointed her. All he saw was his undershirt. Oh. Steve let go of Peggy and flung his uniform jacket to the other chair, followed by his shirt and the undershirt onto the floor. Her dress was distracting, sharp even. He stroked a fingertip along the zipperline.

"Go on." She kissed his mouth. "What?"

"I want to look."

She stepped back and turned. Steve tipped her face back to him with a finger, grinned back at her before unfastening her gown. No girdle. "Wow."

"You're overdressed." And then he wasn't, his pants falling to his shoes.

"Blast." He looked up, then knelt to take off his shoes, socks and pinch the cuffs together and give his trousers a shake. He kissed her navel on his way up.

Peggy pushed down on his blond head as he reached her breasts. "Take some time there, scout them out." She pulled on one of his hands, placing it between them, grinding against it. Steve lifted her so he could stand. She felt and smelled so good. He wanted to lose it so bad.

"Drawer."

"Right." He got that open, Peggy's legs wrapped around him freeing one hand and took the lid off.

He was in her, she'd taken him in hand then slid onto him. He stepped out of his boxers, carefully. She moaned. Good moan. He moved again, thrusting, pulling her back. She did it again, and he couldn't resist his completion.

"Put me down." She giggled. "Just the condom."

Steve blushed. He understood. They had make him film those spots after he stormed Hydra. He wondered at the waxed bag in the trash can, handy as it was.

"Wash up." She pointed at a door when he started looking at his discarded clothing. He wondered how quickly they could get the war finished. Cleaned up he went back to Peggy.

"Really?

Steve looked down, then back up. "Yeah." He was getting hard again, maybe a bit faster with present company.

"Get another one out." Steve was shocked. "That's a salute." He pulled the drawer too hard, it falling and spilling out the contents.

"Fuck."

"That's the spirit."

He found a rubber and put it on, got into bed and straddled Peggy. He kissed her gently. She gripped his ass, pulling down.

He looked her in the eye, then sank into her. He had more stamina this time, could take more time. "You, you're, that, those."

"Oh, yes, I'm, those, do that again!"

Speechless. She was going off like fireworks, one after another, bigger and more beautiful than the last.

"Come for me, Rogers."

This time getting up seemed a lot of work, though he did pull out and get the condom into the bag. He dropped onto the bed. "Peggy.."

"I'll bring you back a flannel." She kissed him between the shoulder blades. "Don't fall asleep."

She returned from freshening up, the promised hot cloth in hand. "Steve?"

"I should go." He was getting hard again, certainly because of present company.

"Roll over."

"No." She slapped him with the wet rag. He grabbed it from his back and cleaned himself.

"Roll over." Stubborn Steve. "I want to look too."

He did, hand immodest. He opened his eyes as her hand touched his.

"Does this happen often?"

"No! Yes, except..." He closed his eyes. "If I don't, then no, it doesn't. Otherwise, yes." That had been terrible, what with the girls in the show. He'd rued taking himself in hand both times.

"Should I take your scripts to be the sole modern instruction?"

"How'd you see those?" The Waves and WACs weren't to see those. Not that Peggy was either.

"Special dispensation. I also watched the one about phosphorous, how to stop a fuel line leak and how did they even film the bomber turret?

"Cut away. I got stuck in the real one, they had to find a long enough strop." They riveted the ends to the deck so he could push off without breaking the glass. 

"Thought that was an early one."

"Even before the KP one. Lie down?"

"I've a better idea."

"Peggy!" She looked up at him, over him.

"Won't get pregnant and not going to catch something."

"You don't-- You want to?"

"Got a problem with that?"

"Carry on." He laughed as she smacked his thigh. "You're beautiful." He was quickly rendered incapable of stringing one syllable after another, then stunned by her swallowing. He pulled her up alongside him. Later, sometime, he'd... "Don't encourage that."

"This better?" She stroked him from neck to above the waist.

"Yes." He liked taking the scenic route of her curves. After the war, once he could propose-- "Thanks for staying on the radio."

"Oh, I'd say there are rewards enough in this bed." She pealed when he retrieved a packet from the floor and handed it to her. She kissed him just above the bridge of his nose.

\--------------

In the morning, Howard sent them off to London with another pilot. Schmidt's plane took precedent for Stark. Not quite enough to keep him from slapping Steve on the shoulder before heading out himself. Onboard Steve saw his shield and a small box. He opened the box. His compass, now with Peggy's face engraved into the inner lid.


End file.
